


Dinner's Ready

by daddystrider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic af, Fluff, Frottage, Grinding, Kink, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Teasing, like a tiny little rose cameo in there somewhere, like tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddystrider/pseuds/daddystrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and John are in a rut. All they ever do is have loving, vanilla sex, and Dave is sick of it. He decides to take matters into his own hands. By seducing John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner's Ready

**Author's Note:**

> my name is Alisha and this is my first fanfiction on this website so please be kind to me :((((  
> omg I realise how bad this title sounds it's not like that I swear

Dave and John were in a rut. And not the fun type of rut that people wrote about in weird fanfiction where they were dogs or werewolves or something. No, they were in the type of rut where they were essentially an old married couple. An old married couple that didn’t have fun sex.

They woke up every morning tangled in each other’s arms like a gross romance movie. But instead of having sleepy morning sex in the early morning light, they just kissed for less than a second and then figured out what kind of cereal they were going to have.

When they went to take showers, they took them separately. John never pressed Dave into a wall and Dave never dropped to the floor to give him an impromptu blowjob. When they came out, wrapped in a towel and dripping wet, the most they ever got was a kiss or a cheeky, “becoming a stripper, ey?”

Their days were spent bringing each other to fancy restaurants, Starbucks dates, to shop for clothes. However, they never had a quickie in the bathroom, never dropped under the table to give the other a blowjob, never fucked in changing rooms while mad associates pounded down the door.

This wasn’t to say that they didn’t have sex. They had sex whenever they could, and it was good sex too. But it was grossly vanilla. John thrusting into Dave in soft, short strokes, hands everywhere, whispered, “I love you”s or “you’re so beautiful”s. It was the kind of sex that people wrote about in romance novels, the kind that actors aspired to recreate in movies about vampires or monsters or being hungry. Whatever movies today were about. But it wasn’t the kind of sex that Dave wanted.

And it wasn’t for lack of trying. But for some reason, John was either completely oblivious to Dave or completely ignoring him. Anytime Dave tried to initiate something, such as kissing John senseless on the couch or waking him up by kissing his neck, his boyfriend just smiled, said something cheesy like “I love you so much” or “you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” before going back to sleep, or resuming to watch whatever television show that was on.

But there was no way that Dave could bring it up. He couldn’t really say, “hey John, we’re really boring and our sex is suffering, why don’t you press me against this wall, call me a whore, and fuck me until I see stars?” That would just be weird. So Dave and John were in a rut.

There was no worry in Dave’s mind on this particular day, however, because he had devised a plan. And yes, he was aware that it was a little bit nerdy to devise a plan to get his boyfriend to have kinky sex with him, but Dave would gladly accept his badge of being a gigantic fucking nerd if it meant that John Egbert would get off of his own ass and into Dave’s.

The plan was so genius, if Dave did say so himself, that he was surprised that he hadn’t thought of it earlier, what, with him being a genius and all. He would rile John up, tease him with longing kisses and stares from across the room and whatnot, until John was as worked up as he was and eventually broke, hopefully breaking their wall in the process. (Not literally, of course, though now that Dave thought about it, wall sex wasn’t such a bad thought.)

It started that morning. John was sound asleep when Dave woke up. This wasn’t a weird occurrence. As much as John would like to make out that he loved mornings and Dave loved to sleep, Dave would often find himself awake and staring at his boyfriend’s sleeping form in the morning. No matter, it just made the first part of his plan that much easier.

Dave rolled over onto his side, finding that he had somehow rolled away from his boyfriend in his sleep. It started out innocent enough, kissing down his neck, lathering him with soft kisses. Eventually though, Dave grew bored of this and started to nip his boyfriend’s neck, making the skin turn red under his touch.

John’s hands tightened on his waist. Dave smiled at the feeling. “Morning,” John said, his voice low and husky. God, there was nothing that Dave liked more than John’s sleepy, turned on morning voice.

“Good morning,” Dave greeted before pulling John into an actual kiss. John hummed softly into the kiss, pulling Dave down so that his boyfriend was laying straight on top of him. Dave deepened the kiss, smiling as John’s hands moved slowly from his waist to his ass. Dave knew where this was going, and though he wanted nothing more than to be with John right in that moment, he knew where morning sex led. Twenty minutes of John panting into his ear, gentle kissing, and then a long nap. Strictly vanilla, and strictly not what Dave wanted in that moment.

Dave forced himself to pull away. He chuckled despite himself at John’s let down pout. “Come on, you dork. You promised that you would take me shopping today.”

As he was making coffee for them, Dave was pretty sure that they both knew that John had never promised to take Dave shopping. John would say nothing about it, because he had a horrible memory, and it was fairly easy to persuade him about matters that didn’t really, for lack of a better word, matter. Dave, however? Well, it was all part of Dave’s plan. Showing off his body in tight jeans that clung to his ass would usually seem like a cringe-worthy fanfiction cliché, but he knew that it would rile John up.

That’s how Dave wound up in the dressing room of Topman, no one around but him and John. John sat outside, probably texting Rose or scrolling through Twitter. Dave looked at himself in the long mirror on the door. Other than the fact that he was ninety-eight percent sure that the lighting in dressing rooms was meant to make you feel like shit about yourself, he thought he looked pretty good.

Dave stepped outside of the dressing room and smiled at his boyfriend, sitting on a sofa, playing on his phone. “John?” He asked. John’s head shot up and he quickly looked his boyfriend over. “How do I look?”

Dave had made sure that he chose the pair of jeans that made his legs look best, most sinful. John seemed to appreciate this as he cleared his throat before replying, “Good.” He nodded in appreciation. “You look really good?”

“Are you sure?” Dave asked, feigning innocence. “Because I think they might be a tad too tight around my ass,” he turned so that John could see his entire ass.

John cleared his throat yet again before answering slowly. “No. You look good. You should buy them.”

Dave turned back around and smiled. “You know what, I think I will.”

The rest of the afternoon passed by rather uneventfully. John seemed to regain his composure after a while, seemingly completely oblivious to what Dave was doing. He was making jokes as they walked through the store, (‘Hey Dave, how would I look in this?’ as he held up a leather pair of pants,) bought them both bubble tea, and even helped Dave to carry the bags in, (with a soft chuckle and a gentle, ‘I’m glad that we have money, otherwise I’d have to sell my blood so you could buy shoes.’)

Dave was making stir-fry, (Dave Strider’s famous stir-fry, thank you very much,) when John walked into the kitchen. “Hey babe,” Dan cooed jokingly, not turning around to face him. He could feel John’s presence, strong and warm on his back. “I’m almost done. Twenty minutes?”

Suddenly, John’s arms were around his waist. “I know what you’re trying to do, Dave,” he spoke quietly into his ear.

Dave couldn’t hold back the shudder that went through his entire body. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said innocently.

John chuckled, the sound coming from somewhere low in his chest and going through Dave’s entire being. “Trying to seduce your boyfriend.” He pressed against Dave’s ass, his erection obvious even through two layers of clothing. “Is that what good boys do, David?”

Dave whined despite himself. “John, please,” he moaned, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

John quickly spun them around, pinning Dave’s hips to the counter. He looked towards the timer above the oven. “How long?”

“T-ten minutes,” Dave managed, finding it almost impossible to talk when John was looking at him like that.

John nodded, starting the timer for ten minutes. It started with a low whirring sound. Almost as soon as it did, John’s lips were on Dave’s. The couple moved with a sort of practiced ease, John grinding his hips into Dave’s at a soft pace. Dave moaned softly at the feeling. The friction felt so good.

John pulled back from Dave’s lips, moving to bite at his neck. He nipped his boyfriend softly, electing a whine from Dave. God, just grinding in the kitchen while getting a hickey felt so much dirtier than all the sex they had been having for months. “I’m so sorry,” John said, though his tone didn’t at all sorry. “Have I been ignoring my perfect boy?”

They stumbled across Dave’s praise kink by accident in 2014. Back then, they had been just like teenagers, making out whenever they could. John was thrusting lazily into Dave when he had whispered, “You’re so good for me.” Just his words set Dave off, making his brain short circuit.

Later that night, wrapped up in each other, Dave had shyly whispered, “I really like when you say that I’m good for you.” That had ultimately lead to midnight sex, in which Dave had come harder than he ever had under John’s assault, under the constant stream of, ‘my good boy, so perfect, all mine, love you so much.’

Now, John’s words had the same effect on Dave. The twenty year old was whining high in his throat as John grinded his hips against Dave’s particularly hard. “You’re always so good for me,” he whispered. “Does my beautiful boy like that, huh?” Dave nodded, his eyes shut, unable to speak. “Does my beautiful boy like being mine?”

“All yours,” Dave whispered. He found himself repeating it like a mantra. Fuck, he couldn’t remembered ever being so close to coming in his pants since he was eighteen.

“All mine,” John assured him. “Are you going to come for me, my perfect boy? Worked yourself up so good for me, going to come in your jeans, dirty them up like a good boy?”

Dave could hardly reply, and he would have been more embarrassed about coming so quickly if it wasn’t so good, exactly what he wanted. He could hardly focus on anything but the whirring of the timer, John still talking, calling him a good boy, so perfect Dave, and all mine, as he came hard. He could only see stars for a minute, and he felt as though his orgasm went on forever. When he finally regained his composure, John was smiling at him, holding a hand on Dave’s hip so that he wouldn’t fall over.

Dave cleared his throat. The timer was going off. “Dinner’s ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> yayaya so thanks for reading I hope you liked it ((((:   
> pls give me feedback I appreciate it :>


End file.
